The Second Team
by Brimma
Summary: I have always disliked that the teams only had five fighters in the Dark Tournament. So in this version, the teams are allowed up to six people not five fighters and a substitute. In this story, Koemma was allowed to submit two teams in the Dark Tournament. Lot's of ocs and minor changes to make Kuwabara less stupid and Botan more useful.
1. Chapter 1

Yu Yu Hakusho is one of my favorite animes but there is always room for improvement. For instance, Kuwabara was too stupid and he could have been so much better. Also, Spirit World had a spirit detective only recently? No, that's bullshit. This version Spirit World detectives are not new and they are all over the world. I'll be changing some minor things.

* * *

_Info: Koemma was able to have two teams entered into the Dark Tournament so he established the best team he could from his spirit detectives._

* * *

As the team waits to board the boat they chat.

"So we're allowed, six people? I don't know who else to invite. My stupid sister didn't want to train" said Kuwabara. He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Your sister?" Hiei said voice monotone, a sneer sent Kuwabara's way.

"Yeah she loves kicking ass and is really strong but she doesn't train much," Kuwabara mumbled.

"Shizuru will not be necessary. I have everyone we need" said Lord Koemma as he, Botan and seven human girls approached.

"I see a lot more than one extra person. Is this a tryout to see who will fit on the team?" Yusuke asked looking the girls over.

"No, I could get two teams in the tournament. This" he gestured to a tall blonde "Will be your sixth member her name is Akemi. The rest of them is the second team. I want you to train and work together. I have to go, I'm leaving Botan with you" Lord Koemma said and disappeared.

"I'll be the team trainer that means in the official capacity I'll have access to the teams and any area you can go. I can heal minor wounds and will gather information on opponents," said Botan.

"This is a better situation than I expected," said Kurama he sounded genuinely relieved. His body relaxed once Lord Koemma made the second team announcement.

"This is as good as it will get," Yusuke said and grabbed his bag swinging it on his shoulder "We can talk more on the boat," he said as the ship approached.

"So who are you and how did Koemma find you?" asked Yusuke.

"We are Team Jones, I am Gail Jones the team captain and we are all spirit detectives in the western world." said a girl of average height with auburn hair and hazel eyes. Blue shirt with long sleeves and blue jeans.

They cut the introduction short as they had to deal with the hoard of demons on the boat. The demons were easy to eliminate quickly, and it was a quiet ride to the island. The teams could become acquainted.

"Let's get acquainted!" Botan said smiling to the new team "I'm Botan I'm a ferry girl for Lord Koemma to collect departed souls but lately, I help Yusuke with the spirit detective cases over here"

"I'm Akemi I was born and raised to be a demon slayer from a long line of demon slayers. I was contacted by Spirit World after I killed a demon they had wanted dead for a long time. I was made Spirit Detective and brought into this situation," the tall blond added to Team Urameshi.

"I'm Gail Jones, Akemi is my cousin Madison is my sister. When Akemi become Spirit Detective, we did too. We followed her on cases and we became Spirit Detectives too," Gail said.

"I'm Madison it just made sense to join the team; demon-slaying is what I was born to do, and an opportunity fell into my lap. These _Toguro _needs to die and I'm eager to help." said A dark-haired girl in a black dress.

"My name is Kathrine I'm a witch. I found Akemi when she was severely injured after that I tagged along and I was made Spirit Detective recently." She was tallest, slender, green bob-cut hair and green eyes. Black silk blouse, black slacks, black witch hat.

"I have always had a strong spiritual sense and have been hunting demons since I was a kid. Like Akemi, I was contacted by Koemma when I killed a demon that was wanted by Spirit World. My name is Allison by the way" She was by far the most muscle girl she had short blonde hair and blue eyes very tan skin dressed in black leather pants and red shirt with a black leather jacket.

"My name is Jeanna, Allison is my oldest friend and Sophia is my sister. I heal, dabble in magic and spirit energy techniques. I was hanging out with Allison and Sohpia when we were attacked by demons and Sophia I killed them. Allison had a partner who was impressed and reported to Spirit World we were made detectives immediately." She was head to toe in purple her hair, eyes, dress, hair tied in pigtails with purple ribbons.

"Hi, I'm Sophia. I've always been able to sense ghosts and demons and whatever else so I've done a lot of reading and training when I discovered spirit energy." a blond girl said. She had lean muscles only noticeable in her arms she wore a loose green dress.

The girls learned of how Team Urameshi was put together and a few of the cases they solved together.

They departed the boat and entered the hotel after getting their stuff in their rooms the girls went out the explored the island. Yusuke and Kuwabara hangout while Kurama, Hiei, and Genkai went their separate ways. Botan went to bed so she could get up early and find information for her teams.

"Such a pretty place for such an ugly purpose," said Sophia.

"Go for a swim girls?" asked Kathrine as they approached the beach.

"Only if I can get changed," said Akemi said.

"Well, let me try something," said Kathrine she glowed silver and swished her hands back and forth in front of herself and her outfit turned into a black two-piece swimsuit, her black witch hat reminded.

"Great! Me next!" said Akemi bouncing around.

Kathrine turned their clothes into swimsuits and put a charm to keep them warm in the cold water. The girls played in the ocean and on the sand till Genkai as the Masked Fighter approached them.

"You girls should go to bed now the first rounds will start early tomorrow"

The girls and Genkai went back to the hotel getting strange looks as they went back to their rooms. The girls shed water and sand as they went to their rooms.

"Shower and go to bed girls," snapped Genkai.

"Yes, ma'ma," said Sophia just naturally sensing a female spirit under the mask.

Genkai flinched slightly "You really are very perspective. Call me Masked Fighter from now on"

"Very well," said Sophia.

The girls did as they were told, they showered, changed for bed and thanks to Kathrine and a sleeping, potion fell asleep quickly.

The next morning Gail and Botan got up at the same time and got together for breakfast and made plans to catch the first match and gain info. "I have a notebook and the ogres have been sending information. Spirit World doesn't have perfect and total information, but I'm confident that we can get enough information on many of them." said Botan. She laid out folders and went over them with Gail until it was time for the first match.

Kurama, Genkai, and Allison approached.

"Good morning," said Botan.

"Any interesting information?" Kurama asked straight to the point.

"Spirit World sent some information we're looking through the info till the first round," said Botan she ruffled through the many files.

"When do we fight?" asked Allision.

"Team Gail will be the second match and Team Urameshi will be the third match," said Genkai.

Both teams for Spirit World slowly trickled in to watch the first match. The match dragged on for nearly an hour the demons in the crowd, screamed, booed, cheered like any devote fans of any sport. However, the spirit world teams watched with disinterest. They were merely waiting for their turn.

"This is pathic" Hiei voiced the collective opinion.

"The nerve of these low-lives thinking they belong here," said Sophia. She gestured to those fighting and the teams off to the side of the arena. "This pathic D- demons should be in the stands, not the ring."

"Spirit World hasn't bothered to collect information on any of the teams but the ones backed by members of the Black Black Club as they could afford the strongest competitors. Here team captains should read what to expect." said Botan she gave a file to Gail and attempted to give one to Yusuke.

"Nah, give that to Kurama he's the strategist." Yusuke dismissed the folder.

"But Yusuke-" Botan attempted to reason.

"I'm the captain and I said "no!" give it to Kurama, he will know what to do better than me," said Yusuke.

"I'll take a look," said Kurama hand out for the folder.

"So the first real threat is a later fight with a team owned by someone called Butajiri," Gail said looking the information over.

"You're fighting a team owned by him as well?" Kurama asked softy. "That's what I have here a team of Shinobi"

"Yes, it's the reason Lord Koemma was able to get a second team. All members of the Black Black Club but one has put in two teams." Botan reported.

"Look guys its time for the second match" Kuwabara said pointing to the scoreboard.

"We need Team Jones at the arena at once!" Koto announced her toned annoyed. Both Spirit World teams went down the field. Team Urameshi waited on the side while Team Jones steeped the captains faced off.

The captain of the rival team was a green-skinned, scaley demon with large blue eyes. "Does one-on-one fight seem fair to you?" He asked.

Gail smirked "Two-on-two sounds like more fun."

The demon smiled revealing a mouth of fangs as he chuckled "Sounds good please save your fight for me."

"I'll go last." Gail said.

"Agreed then two verses two fights." he walked away and spook to his team.

"It has been decided Team Jones will fight Team Shadouraifu in two versus two! I hope it will be twice as exciting!" announced Koto.

"Sophia you're with me, we're going last. Kathrine and Allison will be first," said Gail.

The teams cleared off except for the competing fighters.

"Three, two, one FIGHT!" Koto cheered.

"Team Shadouraifu sends out Makoto and Kyuso to fight and they charge straight for Team Jones who is just standing around!"

Kathrine was rummaging through a pouch she pulled from a pocket while Allison had a combat knife at the ready and allowed the demons to charge her. Kathrine grabbed from the pouch and allowed the pouch to fall to the floor.

"Kathrine has something in her hands and Allison holds a large knife and they wait for Makoto and Kyuso to bring the fight to them!"

Makoto a large hairy beastly demon charged Kathrine who throw several little red orbs just before they hit the target, Kathrine swished her hands the red orbs become the size of watermelons and burst on impact. Four of six red orbs burst on Makoto coating his in a shimmering blue goo. Before a single orb touched Makoto, Allison had sliced Kyuso into pieces.

"I don't know what happened to Makoto, but I can say that Kyuso is done for! Allison butchers him quickly and I love it!" Koto screamed into the microphone.

"Do you give up?" Kathrine asked.

"I'll kill you!" Mokoto screamed as he struggled.

Kathrine twirled her hands and slowly a purple glow came over her and the goo when she put her hands together and swished it to the right the goo exploded reducing Mokoto into tiny chucks. Nothing left of him was bigger than a grape.

"That was incredible! I'm nearly speechless and the crows is speechless! Those girls made quick work of their opponents! We need the next fights for both teams!" said Koto.

"That was too easy I wasted too much on him," said Kathrine as she picked her pouch from the ground.

"I'll help you make more orbs," said Allison as they walked away.

The jaws of the male members of Team Urameshi were wide open but Heie recovered quickest he crossed his arms and grunted "hmm".

"That was so cool!" said Kuwabara pumping his fist in the air.

"That was awesome" Yusuke praised.

"Impressive. You dealt with them skillfully," said Kurama.

"Just wait till the demons become more impressive than I really add flare," said Allison.

"I feel stupid wasting so many orbs on such a weak creature. I should have known better. I can't wait for some real fun," Kathrine said.

"Get going Madison and Jeanna," Gail said pointing to the areana.

"The next match is Tem and Len of Team Shadouraifu vs Jenna and Madison of Team Jones. You may begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tem and Len were both purple-skinned, covered in scales and precisely five feet tall.

"Related you think?" Madison mumbled to Jeanna as they walked to the ring.

"I think so. We'll ask," said Jeanna.

"The next match is Tem and Len of Team Shadouraifu vs Jenna and Madison of Team Jones. You may begin!"

"I can sense you're stronger than the other two. I hope you will be fun to fight," said Jeanna.

"We accept nothing from you!" snarled one of the demons.

"This is a fight, not a social gathering fight!" Koto chastised.

Jeanna chuckled at Koto's sass, Madison jumped into the air distracting Tem and Len and while they were distracted Jeanna put a hand in the air and slowly a pink aura formed around her. From the air, Madison launched a spirit energy attack a beam that hit a demon square in the chest.

"Len!" Tem cried out.

"Jeanna is glowing and Madison fired a blast after leaping in the air! Len is down!" Koto announced.

The demons in the stands screamed, booed, threw things. "The fans sure are passionate but not necessarily happy," Koto reported.

Tem helped an injured Len to his feet.

"You can give you if you want," Madison offered.

"We don't need your pitty human!" Tem roared.

"We tried to be nice," said Jeanna said just before firing a bolt of spirit energy at both demons. They slammed into the wall of the stadium.

"Both members of Team Shadouraifu are out of the ring I'll take a ten count!" Koto said and after the ten count Koto declared Madison and Jeanna the winners. They left the ring and the remaining fighters from both teams stepped onto the ring.

"It seems highly unlikely that Team Shadouraifu can pull off a win at this rate the remaining two members will have to kill all six members of Team Jones! Who do you think will win?" Koto got the crowd riled up again.

A chant of "Kill the humans" came from the crowd.

Gail and Sophia ignored the chant, but they could hear Kuwabara shout insults at the crowd.

"He's a passionate one." Sophia commented.

Gail grinned, "Yes, I'm excited to learn more about our allies." to the leader of Team Shadouraifu she said "You're much stronger than your team. Why have such pathetically weak teammates? You couldn't find anyone better?"

"It's Taaga and Jira of Team Shadouraifu versus Gail and Sophia of Team Jones! The odds are definitely against Team Shadouraifu! Start the fight!" Koto demanded.

"If they had time they had clever tricks that might have changed the tide of this match, but you defeated them before they had the change but it won't be so easy this time!" The leader Taaga charged Gail.

Gail and Sophia wasted no time they charge forward, taking on a demon each. Sophia blasted Jira a tall, humanoid demon close rang with a blast of spirit energy. Sophia slide back from slight recoil. Gail tackled Tagga who stumbled back, she was behind him before he realized it and kicked him.

"Tagga was kicked sky-high by Gail and Jira took a blast at point-blank range!" Koto announced. "Can Team Shadouraifu retaliate, will they be defeated before they can recover?" Koto speculated to the crowd who collectively jeered.

"Please, I give up," said Jira weakly.

"He says he gives up!" said Sophia and pointed to Jira as he rose to his feet.

"I must investigate the claim that Jira gives up!" Koto pranced to the ring "Is it true?" she put the microphone to Jira's lips.

"Yes, I give up please," Jira said weakly.

"Please update the scoreboard!" said Koto and she went back to her place.

"Damn you Jira!" said Tagga he sent a blast of demon energy at Jira's turned back.

Sophia stepped in the way, sheiling Jira while Gail blasted Tagga's head off.

"I can't believe what just transpired! While the ring is cleared of the dead body now is a great time for an interview!" Koto ran to Sophia first.

"Sophia it looked like you deliberately took a hit meant for your opponent. Can you explain what happened?" Koto put the microphone to Sophia's face.

"He asked to be speared it won't be sparing his life to allow him to die with so little effort is needed to save him. I didn't feel a thing," Sophia answered and walked off.

Koto scrambled to Gail "It seemed you to Tagga's attempt to kill his teammate personally."

"All the demons that have fought so far are extremely weak and have no business in this tournament. That one asked to be sparred and never should have been here to begin with. I feel that the demon had been tricked or convinced under false pretensions they had a chance to win. That's so pathic I felt sorry for him. I don't sit well with betrayal or trickery." Gail said and left the ring.

"It's always interesting to hear a code that motivates a fighter! Team Jones will proceed further with a perfect score!" Koto said.

"So you're another annoying honor code type, you humans are all the same," Hiei said.

"Hiei-" Kurama started.

Gail shoot a tiny amount of spirit energy at Hiei who dogged it effortlessly but did look at her with surprise written on his face before he suppressed his surprise. "I can purify you out of existence little demon. If you get on my nerves, I will destroy you when you are no longer needed. Stay out of my way and keep your mouth shut when near me."

"I don't take orders from anyone," Hie snarled for just a second his hand grazed his sword.

"You will mind yourself or be -"

"Hey don't threaten Hiei!" said Yusuke rounding on Gail getting in her face.

Jeanna fired a small blast at Yusuke "Stay out of it asshole. If the little shit can't take it, he shouldn't start anything."

"Wow, I've near heard a lady swear," commented Kuwabara offhandedly.

"That's because you're sheltered," Yusuke said flippantly still in Gail's face.

"Please, everyone just calm down and-" Botan was saying.

"I'm not sheltered Urameshi, I'm just as much of a punk as you are!" Kuwabara said he grabbed Yusuke to face him.

"Your parents don't have the kind of people my mom brings home or you would be used to "ladies" swearing," Yusuke said shoving Kuwabara slightly.

"It seems that some sort of fight has broken between the two teams representing Spirit World! What could have caused this I would find out but I don't want to be near any of them right now!" said Koto.

"Are you done humiliating us?" Kurama asked.

"Let's hope they kill each other and make room for real fighters!" one demon screamed to be heard and the stadium roared with laughter.

"SHUT UP!" Yusuke screamed, "I can take on anyone if you want a piece of me come get it!" He pointed to the ground in front of him. As if to summon a challenger to appear right there.

"If anyone is feeling brave came at me right now!" said Jeanna she held her arms open as if to give someone an opening to her.

"Any one of us could kill you all in five minutes so don't go looking for trouble. I don't care who you root for. Your opinion is meaningless to me but stay out of our business," said Gail and shoot Koto a dirty look who wisely looked nervous.

"Let's move on to the next round. It's Team Urameshi vs. Team Rokuyukai. Team captains, please make a decision on how you want the match to go."

"What do you think Kurama?" Yusuke turned to his strategist.

"One-on-one to give everyone a warm-up and to see what we're up against they don't seem powerful but look can be deceiving," Kurama said.

Yusuke nodded, "That's what will do," he said and walked into the ring to face Zeru.

"One-on-one work for you?" Yusuke asked.

"What you want I agree to it how we beat you makes no difference to me."

Yusuke grinned and chuckled "Its gonna be one-on-one fox girl!" He said to Koto who was waiting by for an answer. To Zeru he said "You can pick whoever you want to go first," and walked away.

"I'll go first, I'll take any of them on," said Rinku hands folded behind his head as he approached.

"That's very arrogant of you ya little punk I'll take you on," said Kuwabara he stepped up before he could be called back.

"This works out I was going to recommend Kuwabara fight Rinku," said Kurama.

"Yes, the child vs the fool perfect match," said Hiei said dryly.

Yusuke giggled but Botan frowned "Hiei be nice." she turned to Kurama "What makes Kuwabara right for this fight?"

"Yeah, and who am I fighting?" asked Yusuke.

"From the information, we have limited though it is said that Imajin and Gaou are the weakest and a good opportunity for me to watch Masked Fighter fight for future strategizing. Hiei will fight Zeru as being a fire demon he will be safest agesint Zeru. Yusuke will fight Chu a hand to hand fighter and I will get the Roto known unhanded tricks. So by eliminating Kuwabara fights Rinku." Kurama explained while Kuwabara was being tossed around.

"Come on Kuwabara stop messing around!" shouted Jeanna.

Kuwabara was flung out of the ring to cheers of the crows Rinku bowed and blew kisses.

"I'll do a ring out!" Koto counted to three when Kuwabara got back in the ring. "The fight continues!"

"Alright, I'm done going easy on you," Kuwabara growled.

"You going easy on me? You've been dropped on your head too much," Rinku said and prepared for another attack but before he could Kuwabara pumple him.

"Now you got it Kuwabara keep it up!" cheered Yusuke.

"Rinku seems knocked out! I'll do a ten count!" said Koto.

The ten count ended in Kuwabara's favor; the crowd booed and jeered.

Kuwabara jumped off the arena "Did you see that? I was so cool." he boasted a big smile on his face.

"You were a human kite and smacked around the ring several times," Hiei said snidely.

Kuwabara scowled at his smallest teammate "Shut up shrimp I was being nice to the kid that's all I didn't want to beat him up too quickly. I let him get a few in."

"This is a series tournament of demons don't be too nice." Jeanna snapped.

"She's right Kuwabara it is unlikely your kindness will be returned," Kurama said gently.

"We need a fight Team Urameshi!" said Koto in an annoyed tone.

They looked to the ring Roto was waiting "They can forfeit if they want" he sneered at them.

"My turn," said Kurama.

"It looks like it will be Roto vs Kurma!"

Kurama delt with Roto swiftly leaving a pile of flowers in his wake, Hiei charred Zeru into ashes, Genkai knocked Gaou out in the first three seconds and while Imajin attempted to run away Chu killed him before facing off with Yusuke and lost.

"Good" Gail mumbled.

"You approve?" asked Kurma.

"Asking to be spared is different than running away before the fight begins. Cowards should be killed," Gail said and her team noded their agreement.

"The winner is Yusuke! Team Urameshi will move on in the semi-finals!" announced Koto.

The rest of the day was very weak teams fighting other very weak teams but the Spirit World teams stayed just in case something interesting might happen. When the last match was over, the teams dispersed to unwind.


End file.
